The Anarchy Triplets
by PandoraCMN
Summary: T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Story revolves around the anarchy of Collins and Maureen's kids, triplets to be exact; Thomas Jay, Mary Jane, and Marley Eliza. This is what I do in my free time, make up kids for Rent couples…I need a life…)**

Maureen and Collins did the mistake of leaving their three kids at home, Collins knew the 6 year olds were too young to be left at home but him and Maureen had to go shopping, they needed food and Jay was out growing all is clothes in a hurry, both parents knowing he'd be tall like his father. Before leaving they went over rules as they stood at the door, all three kids lined up in front of them.

Collins gave them all a "what's about to come out of my mouth you all obey or I'll kick your ass" look, "There will be no unlocking this door, not using the oven or anything sharp, you are all to stay in this apartment."

Maureen looked at Collins, "Don't be so hard on them, they know better."

Collins gave Maureen a "shut the fuck up" look and turned back to the kids, "Understand?"

All three kids nodded their heads, Collins smiled, "Good. We'll be back in an hour."

Maureen and Collins shut the door behind them; all three kids looked at one another.

Jay smiled at his two sisters, "I'm finding spiders and putting them in mom and dad's bed!"

Marley and Mary Jane laughed at Jay, Marley got a huge smile, "Let's set up some pranks while they're gone!

All kids ran around the house, Marley and Mary Jane got a piece or clear wire from their crafts box that Maureen had gave them and taped it too the wall and counter of the kitchen. Jay went and grabbed two fake spiders Roger gave him last Halloween for him to do something like this with; he taped one on a cabinet in the kitchen and placed the other one under the sheets of Collins and Maureen's bed.

Marley and Mary Jane got butter from the fridge and went to go put it on the floor in front of the door, Jay looked at them, yelling "No, don't do that!"

Mary Jane looked at him, confused, "Why not?"

Jay sighed, "Mom and dad used to prank everyone, uncle Roger told me about it. If we do anything right when they walk in they'll know there's other things around the house."

Marley looked at Mary Jane, "He's right." She looked over at Jay, "What else should we do then?"

Jay smiled, "Well, when they get home they'll go to the kitchen, find all our traps there so I say once they get home we move from the living room to our bedroom…"

Both the girls looked at each other and smiled, all of them started running around the house again. About an hour passed and Maureen and Collins arrived home, Collins carrying the groceries while Maureen had a bag of clothes which she laid on the couch in the living room where Marley and Mary Jane sat coloring while Jay watched TV. Maureen kissed their foreheads before walking back over to Collins who was having trouble locking the door so she locked it for him. Collins turned to look for the children as he saw the door to their bedroom closing.

"At least the house is in one piece and not burned to ashes." Collins said, looking around as they walked to the kitchen, Maureen was ahead of him, luckily noticing it before she passed the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, "Woah!"

Maureen quickly stopped in her tracks, "What? What is it?"

Collins smiled at her and looked back down at the floor, pointing the best he could with his hands occupied with bags, "Oldest trick in the book."

Maureen looked and saw a wire right in front of her, one more step and she would've fell face first into the ground, stepping over the wire; Collins copied her, both of them turned and looked at the wire once again, Maureen giggled, "Little brats."

Collins stepped on it, the tape snapping off the wall, Collins laughed, sitting the bags on the counter, Maureen opened the fridge and turned to Collins as she waited to be handed stuff to put in there. She yelped and slammed the fridge closed running to the other side of the kitchen. Collins looked at her like she was crazy, "What's wrong?"

Maureen gave him a scared smile, "Now, honey, don't panic…"

Collins raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would I panic Mo?"

Maureen pointed at the cabinet in front of him; he looked up and pounced over to Maureen like a scared cat, hugging her, "Kill it!"

Maureen gasped and pushed him off of her, "You kill it!"

Collins looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at Maureen, "But Mo!"

"You're the man! You kill the fucking arachnids!" Maureen yelled.

Collins sighed turning to look at it again, he grabbed a bowl off of the counter and slammed it over the spider, Maureen jumped up, both of them freaking out, Collins looked at her like he was in pain, "What do I do now?!"

Maureen looked as if she was about in tears, pacing back and forth, "I don't know!"

They stood there for a few minutes staring at the bowl; Collins free arm wrapped around Maureen's waist, Maureen looked at Collins, "Slowly remove the bowl…"

Collins looked at her as if she was insane, "I ain't slowly removing shit so that fucking thing can pounce on me!"

Maureen smacked his chest, "Just do it, trust me."

Collins removed his arm from Maureen's waist and jerked the bowl away, hopping up on the counter on the other side of the kitchen; Maureen looked at him then at the spider.

She got closer, grabbing it with her hand; Collins yelled at her, "What are you doing? Have you fucking lost it Mo?"

She pulled it and he heard tape snap up she held the lifeless, fake spider out in her hand, Collins stared at it, snatching it from her storming out of the kitchen, Maureen followed him, Collins turned to her in the middle of the living room, "Those little bastards are _your _kids!"

Maureen covered her mouth, laughing, "Oh, Tommy, don't be so hard on them, you know once you get past your pissed off spell you're going to be proud of them."

Collins looked from the door to the triplets bedroom back to Maureen, "Shut up. And don't call me Tommy, you know I fucking hate that shit."

Collins stormed for their bedroom, busting his ass in the process, he looked around at the floor, sliding his hand on it, "They put butter on the floor! The little hellians!"

Maureen burst into laughter, covering her mouth. Collins stood up, keeping himself steady so he wouldn't fall again and went to open the door, not being able to grip it due to the butter on his hand, "Son of a bitch!" he used his shirt and opened the door walking into the room, followed by Maureen who about busted her ass as well but luckily Collins caught her, "That's what you get for wearing heels all the time."

Maureen rolled her eyes before both of them faced the three kids who sat in the floor, facing them with huge smiles, making Collins heart melt, Maureen knew right then his mean streak was over as he went and sat with them, Marley and Mary Jane sitting in his lap, Maureen stood against the door frame, looking at them.

"We totally got you two." Marley giggled.

Collins smiled and kissed her cheek, "Yes you did." He turned and kissed Mary Jane's cheek as well, pushing them up from his lap and standing up again, "You guys get ready for bed, tomorrow me and your mom will teach you how to be good pranksters to get your uncles and aunt."

The kids smiled as they all hopped in their beds, Collins looked at them, shocked, "You've all brushed your teeth and everything?"

They all giggled and spoke in unison, "Yep!"

Collins smiled, grabbing Maureen's hand and turning off the light, a nightlight lit up the room as Mary Jane was terrified of the dark, both parents started to walk out of the room, Collins turning before closing the door, "Goodnight, love you guys."

"I love you guys too." Maureen giggled, making sure not to slip on the buttery floor.

"We love you more!" All the kids sang in perfect unison making Maureen and Collins laugh as he shut their door.

He busted his ass once again and huffed, Maureen giggled, "Wow…"

Collins glared at her, "Shut the hell up and clean it up while I put up the groceries."

About half an hour passed and Maureen cleaned the floor spotless of any butter and Collins had put away everything, including the kids books and crayons. They walked to their bed room, Collins going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and Maureen standing in front of the dresser as she got dressed for bed.

Maureen smiled at Collins who stood in the doorway, ready for bed, "You're so not tough with them. They melt your heart and you know it. They turn you into the cuddly bear you know you are."

Collins rolled his eyes, turning the light off, "Shut the hell up and go to sleep."

Both of them crawled into bed, Collins turning over and wrapping his arms around Maureen. Maureen whispered, "I think one of the kids left their toys in the bed."

Collins sighed and lifted the covers, both of them looked to see what the kids had left in the bed, they both screamed and fell off the bed and onto the floor; Collins crawled to the light switch and flicked it on.

Maureen stood up and saw a spider in the middle of the covers, Collins walked back over, looking at Maureen, "Is it fake?"

Maureen shrugged, "I don't know, the only reason I knew before was cause I could see the tape…"

Collins went pale, "Touch it."

Maureen looked at him, "Fuck that! You touch it!"

They argued back and forth until their door opened to reveal the three hellians, Jay ran over and grabbed the spider running out of the room, both the girls looked at their parents and smiled running over and hugging them both before running out of the room yelling "Goodnight mommy and daddy, we love you!"

Maureen glared at Collins, "Those are your fucking kids."

"Bullshit!" Collins laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Collins and Maureen sat in bed, thunder crackling outside as the rain poured down on the New York streets, having woke them up, it was 3 in the morning and neither of them could sleep due to the storm. Collins was reading a book while Maureen wrote.

"Do you think the kids are still asleep, Collins?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, probably. Their heavy sleepers,"

The sound of thunder echoed throughout the streets, not two seconds after it happened the pitter patter of footsteps came running towards the bedroom door, it slowly opened to reveal Marley. Collins sighed with a smile, "Except that one."

Maureen giggled at Collins, she sat her notepad down, gesturing for Marley to come sit with her; the younger one of the triplets walked in, shutting the door behind her and ran, springing for the bed, crawling into her mother's lap.

"You okay, sweetie?" Maureen questioned, concerned.

Marley shook her head, laying it out her mother's chest, Maureen wrapping her arms tighter around the poor child.

Collins sat his book down, lying down but keeping his head propped with his arm to be eye level with his daughter, "It's too early for you to be up."

Marley sighed, "But there's a monster in my room…"

Maureen smiled, resting her head on top of Marley's and looking at Collins who returned the smile, "And where may this monster be?

"In my closet…" Marley explained to them, trying to remember what the "monster" looked like, "It's tall like daddy…and mean like mommy."

Maureen's head popped up, "Excuse me?"

Collins started laughing, not being able to control it, Maureen glared at him as he finally got control of himself, clearing his throat, "Anything else before your mother kills me?"

Marley nodded, "It's furry and blue and has really sharp teeth and the thunder makes it mad."

Collins smirked before remembering his daughter was taking this very seriously so he happily played along and put on his serious face, "And you left MJ in there by herself?"

Marley shrugged, "It's a dog eat dog world."

Both the parents started laughing at the six year old who probably didn't even fully understand what she had just said, but then again she did this a lot and both parents always found it hilarious.

Collins composed himself, followed by Maureen who kissed the top of her daughter's head, Collins rolled his eyes, going to grab Marley, "Okay, M, let's go find the monster so you can go back to sleep."

Marley held tighter to Maureen, refusing to go with him, "No…can't I sleep with you tonight?"

Collins shook his head, "No, afraid not. Anyway there's no reason for you to be scared of monsters."

Marley furrowed her eyebrows at him in an offended manner, she huffed, "If you're allowed to be scared of spiders I can be scared of monsters." She turned to her mother with a begging look, "Mommy, can I stay, pretty please?"

Maureen nodded; Collins sighed, about to protest before noticing Maureen and his daughter were giving him the exact same pout, he groaned, knowing he was out ruled and turned over to go back to sleep as the storm had calmed down at some point during their conversation. Maureen smiled; kissing Marley's cheek, she made her lay down to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**(A/N: Short but I'll continue it in the next chapter, way too tired to even try to finish it.)**

Jay, Marley, and Mary Jane all ran around their uncles and aunt's apartment, Roger and Mimi looked at one another then back at the wild children.

"Who would've thought Mo and Collins would end up having kids…" Roger shrugged taking a sip of his drink."

Mimi smiled, watching the triplets, "I know…but it's sort of sweet, you know? I'm an aunt…you and Mark are uncles…if it wasn't for Maureen and Collins I doubt any of us would've had kids."

Roger smiled, shrugging again, "I always sort of thought Maureen and Mark would have a kid…until they broke up and Maureen started dating Joanne of course."

Mimi giggled as the loft door opened, Mark entering and tossing Roger the key, camera in hand, "Go have fun, I'll take over."

Roger grabbed Mimi's hand, leading her to the door, "Mark, go easy on the kids with the camera." Mark nodded, Roger and Mimi waved bye to the hellians. "You three behave for your other uncle, even though I'm totally your favorite." Roger winked at Mark, ruffling his hair, "Have fun, albino."

Mark rolled his eyes, fixing his hair back, "Just go."

Mimi and Roger left, shutting the door behind them. Mark sat up the camera on the counter to film them play as he fixed the three something to eat, about five minutes passed before hearing a loud crash, Mark groaned, turning around and cutting the camera off, going to hunt the kids, "What did you guys break n-" Mark stopped in the middle of his sentence, finding them in Roger and Mimi's room.

All the kids looked from the now broken guitar on the floor to a dumbfounded Mark, all quickly pointing fingers at a sibling and yelling the normal "it was him/her" in unison.

Mark covered his face, shaking his head, "What have you three done? Roger's going to be heartbroken…"

Marley looked upset, as if about to cry, "I told you we shouldn't be playing in here…"

MJ and Thomas looked at their sibling about as dumbfounded as Mark had been, both yelling, "It was your idea!"

Marley ran off into the living room, hopping on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest, Mark sighed and grabbed Thomas and Mary Jane's hands, leading them in there to their sibling, they sat down on either side of her, Mark sat on the coffee table to face them all.

"M, what's wrong?"

She wiped a tear away, Mark and the two siblings know she wasn't actually crying, she just had the talent to cry at will like her mother, "I want mommy and daddy…"

Mark sighed, going to grab the phone and calling Collins's cell.

"Hello?" A voice picked up on the other end.

"Hey, Collins," Mark sighed, taking in a deep breath, "We have a problem…"

He could hear Collins groan on the other end and telling Maureen they had to go, "We'll be there as soon as we can."


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

Maureen and Collins entered the loft, the three kids on the couch and Mark exiting Roger and Mimi's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Collins looked from Mark to Maureen who shrugged, they we're parents, they had to be here even though it was their "day" off as the friends volunteered to babysit the three once a month so they could get a little break, they bohos loved the kids but damn they were a handful. Maureen ran over to the kids, frantically checking to see if they were alright.

Mark shook his head as him and Collins went over, "Mo, they're fine."

"Then why'd you call us?" Maureen glared at him.

Mark took in a deep breath, "They broke Roger's guitar…"

Collins covered his face, trying not to laugh, Roger would be pissed and surely none of them had the money to replace it," Collins glared at the children, "Who broke it?"

They all pointed fingers at a different child, Collins nodding, knowing that's what would happen when he asked, he looked at Maureen, giving her a look to tell her to discipline them since they never took him seriously.

Maureen sighed, crossing her arms and looking at the children, "Fine, if it was all of you you're all without TV and toys for two months."

All three kids looked hurt and disappointed, "Two months!"

Maureen nodded, confirming what she had said, "Unless you guys tell us the truth on who did it, then the other two are fine and the one that did it…I'll let you off easy."

All the kids looked at her in a curious manner; Jay questioned what the three were wondering, "Easy?"

"You can keep all your toys and I'll only take TV away for a week."

Jay raised his hand, Maureen and Collins looked at one another then back to him, "Why'd you break it, Jay?" His father questioned him.

He shrugged, looking down disappointedly, "It was an accident, uncle Roger's been teaching me guitar and I wanted to practice but it sort of slipped out of my hands when I was picking it up."

Maureen felt bad and sat with the children, placing Marley in her lap and moving the other two so they sat on either side of her, all of them looking upset, she comforted them as Collins glared at her, "Mo, they broke Roger's guitar, they're in trouble."

Maureen rolled her eyes, "It's just a guitar, it's not my fault Roger loves that fucking thing more than he loves Mimi. I'll get it replaced, okay? Even if I have to go out and get an actual job,"

The kids looked at her, all dumbfounded, "Mommy…you said a bad word…" Marley murmured, cuddling into the crook of her neck as Maureen rocked her lightly side to side.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry, I'll try to watch what I say."

Mark pulled Collins to the room, showing him the guitar, Collins shook his head, "This thing is smashed…"

Mark nodded, "When'd Mo get so…loving?"

Collins looked up from the guitar with a smile, knowing exactly what he meant, even after the children were born Maureen was still very vain, but they were her kids and Collins knew she'd do anything for them no matter what but then again in the parenting roles she was always the mean cop while Collins was the nice cop.

Collins shook his head, knowing exactly what her deal was when she gets all cuddly and nice with the children after they've done something bad, "PMS."

Mark's eye widened, wondering why he even asked in the first place, "Okay then…Meems and Roger should be home soon so.."

"Be thinking of how to break it to Roger?"

Mark nodded, as they went back to the living room, Mo and the triplets still in place from when they had left, right as they were about to sit down the loft door slid open making them all jump and get on edge.

"Yeah, I know, the cops are assholes today!" Roger said to Mimi as they entered, he started to head straight for the bedroom but Collins ran over and jumped in front of the door.

Roger stopped and looked around Mimi gaining their attention as well as she stooped, hopping up on the counter, knowing the kids had done something, they never came and picked up the kids this early on their day off. Roger tensed up, knowing as well as Mimi did, pushing Collins out of the way and going in the room, as soon as the door opened Roger fell to his knees. Mimi sat there in confusion trying to see through the doorway.

"Roger, man, I promise we'll buy you a new one." Collins said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mimi's eye widened as she heard what Collins said, realizing then what had happened, "…Oh _shit_…"

Roger stood up, grabbing is jacket off of the table, Mimi watched him, "Rog, what are you doing?"

Roger tossed his jacket on, ignoring Mimi completely and turning to Collins, "We're not babysitting your demonic kids again, you all better be out of this loft by the time I get back,"

Roger walked out the door, sliding it back shut as he exited, it was hard and loud, they were shocked it didn't fly off. Collins looked at the kids, displeased with them, "Get your stuff together."

Mimi looked pained at Collins, then the kids, "Collins, he's angry, don't take it the wrong way. I'm still babysitting them no matter what he says; I'll just come to the house and do so while you guys go out."

Collins nodded and smiled at the dancer, "Thanks, Meems."

Mimi knew how hard Collins was going to take this, his kids were his world and Roger was one of his best friends.


End file.
